


Far Away

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Last Jedi Epic AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Murder Husbands, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Poe, inappropriate places to masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo tries to assuage his loneliness a bit.





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 

Kylo won't deny that it's awfully lonely here without his husband. Poe's had to stay behind if only to look after their government. Such is the burden of being the co-Supreme Leader of the First Order; you have to deal with the complications of trying to preserve peace in the galaxy -- unlike the Republic and the Resistance, who seemed determined to promote disorder.

 

  
And in addition to being lonely, Kylo Ren is feeling a sort of neediness he's not accustomed to. He's not usually like this. He can usually focus on the task at hand almost to the point of single-mindedness -- single-mindedness is one thing Ren is very good at. But here...he misses Poe. Physically as well as emotionally.

 

  
Poe doesn't feel that far away across their bond.

 

  
Kylo's hands stray upwards towards his nipples. The shuttle hasn't come out of hyperspace, so he has all the time in the galaxy to satisfy his needs. He caresses his nipples, letting them pebble through his robes, and he has to stifle his moans (which likely sound odd coming through his vocoder) so the troopers don't hear him. He moves downwards, towards his belly (which is starting to get more flat thanks to his training), towards his bulging, swollen shaft where he unzips and takes himself in hand. All the while, he thinks of Poe, and his gentle, loving touch, pretending that he's touching Kylo instead. Poe's hands -- deceptively delicate hands -- can do amazing things, and this is no exception.

 

  
He thinks of Poe's hand on him, stroking, Poe's voice murmuring wonderfully dirty things to him, and eventually, he climaxes, feeling as if a great pressure in him has been relieved. He cleans himself up, tucks his shaft back into his pants, and zips himself up. He has to be ready for whatever Resistance uprising is waiting for him this time. More than ready.

 

 

 


End file.
